poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Juleka Couffaine
'Juleka Couffaine '''is one of the characters from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. When akumatized, she become the villain Reflekta. Appearance Physical appearance Juleka is a slender teenage girl of pale skin who stands at a medium height. She has copper eyes and tailbone-length black hair, with dyed violet tips at the end and bangs covering the left side of her face. She wears a pale lavender lipstick and her fingernails are painted gray with black nail art of intricate patterns on each one with different designs on each hand. Civilian attire Juleka wears a black shirt with a swan-necked collar and sea green lined collar and side pockets, and black mesh short sleeves. She also wears purple pants with holes above the knees and black high top sneakers with white soles. On her hands, she has black fingerless lace gloves that have a diamond pattern design and end halfway up the forearm. She sometimes wears a glove on her right hand with a small mirror or makeup compact attached to it. As Reflekta Reflekta's face is white and she has hot pink circle markings around her eyes, along with purple lipstick. On the tips of her eyelashes, there are small light green spheres. Her hair is shiny and pink with light purple stripes, and two twisted ponytails stick upward on each side of her head. She has side bangs, and at the center of the front of her hair, there is a white upward almond-shaped eye with a light purple outline and a pink pupil. She wears a pink dress with a collaret, light purple stripes around her waist, and eyes like the one on her hair around her puffed sleeves and skirt. The tips of the collaret and the skirt have light pink edging, and her arms and legs have pink gloves and leggings. Her long green fingernails stick out of the end of her gloves, and on the back of her right hand, she has a pink eye design with a black outline, the center being a black jewel that opens up to reveal a small circular mirror. At the bottom of her feet, she has pink thick high heels and miniature eyes without pupils appear above the feet. Her eyes remain copper. Trivia *She will meet Connor and Pals in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She gets some kind of love interest in Connor Lacey. *She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Reflekta pic 3.png|Reflekta Category:Females Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Erin Fitzgerald Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Students Category:Humans Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Disney characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sisters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Reba Buhr Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Clones Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies